1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus forming an image on a recording medium by electrophotography and a developer cartridge attachable to and detachable from the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus may supply a toner to an electrostatic latent image formed at a photoconductor, form a visible toner image on the photoconductor, transfer the toner image to a recording medium, and fix the transferred toner image to the recording medium to print an image on the recording medium.
As an assembly of parts for forming the visible toner image, a developing device may be attached to and detached from a main body of the image forming apparatus. The developing device may be replaced when the lifetime thereof ends. A developer cartridge may accommodate a toner therein and supply the toner to the developing device. The developer cartridge may be replaced independently of the developing device when the toner accommodated therein is exhausted.
The developer cartridge may include a toner outlet and a shutter for opening and closing the toner outlet. The developer cartridge may be provided with a memory unit storing various types of information about the developer cartridge. When the developer cartridge is attached to the main body, the memory unit may be electrically connected with the main body to communicate with the main body and transmit the information about the developer cartridge to the main body. The memory unit may include a contact portion that is electrically connected to a connecting portion of the main body.